1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a heat dissipating mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer or a power supply, generally includes a sidewall defining a plurality of vents, and at least one fan installed in the electronic device to discharge heat out of the electronic device through the vents. However, if there are too many vents, a lot of dust may enter the electronic device; if there are too few vents, heat in the electronic device will not be vented adequately and quickly.